Pure love mixed blood
by talarose18
Summary: A follow on from Golden couple following Zach and a muggle born girl called Zarina
1. character profile and back story

**Name: zarina Hendricks**

 **Nickname: Zari**

 **Crush/boyfriend Zach Lupin**

 **Like: subjects relating to medicine**

 **Dislikes: violence**

 **Background: Zarina is muggle born** **none of her family have magic and there is no history of magic in her family. Her father works as a nurse in A & E and her mum is the local GP, so she comes from a medical back ground She's Ravenclaw and is a bit of a loner and only has a couple of friends Her worst subject is DADA, as she doesn't agree with violence or fighting of any kind, due to her medical background she has an older brother who's in the army**

 **Name: Zachary Lupin**

 **nickname :Zach**

 **Crush/girlfriend: Zarina Hendricks**

 **Likes: Quidditch, potions, herbology, care of magical creatures**

 **Dislikes: DADA , and bullies**

 **Background: is the son of Teddy and Scarlett Lupin Brother to Kayleigh, he is a loner and keeps to himself except when bullies are involved then he will step in he is a big supporter of S.P.E.W**


	2. Chapter 1

Zari's P.O.V: I woke up for what I thought would be another ordinary Saturday morning I have a quick shower, get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast I sit down at the table with my mum, dad and big brother Royal who recently signed up for the army. We sit down and enjoy a lovely full English breakfast I hear the letterbox open and close with a soft thud of the post landing on the doormat "I will get it " I get up and go to the front door and grab the post from the mat and look through the post and seeing a letter for me which I open and read it "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Neville longbottom (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss Hendricks We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st We await your owl by no later than July 31st Yours sincerely, Pansy Parkinson Deputy Headmistress UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS" I walk in to the kitchen and show my parents and brother who are all shocked but we see an owl outside the window I open the window after writing a reply I attach it to the owl which flies off. A few weeks later I go and buy all my school equipment then a month later we drive to kings cross station and walk toward platform 9 and ten I arrive and look around confused with my family when I suddenly hear a woman say "come on Zach " a woman and a young boy of about my age walk through the barrier between the platforms we follow them on to the platform then board the train.

Zach's P.O.V: I wake up hearing my baby sister cry I get dressed and go down stairs and see a letter on the table for me I open it and read it "Dear Mr Lupin We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st We await your owl by no later than July 31st Yours sincerely, Pansy Parkinson Deputy Headmistress UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS" I finish reading and call to my mum "mum my letter is here " she comes in to the kitchen carrying my baby sister and smiles "told you it would honey " She smiles in the following weeks we pick up my equipment then go to kings cross and walk towards the platform "come on Zach "my mothers says walking at the barrier past a family I follow my mum on to the platform then board the train and find a compartment to sit in.


	3. Chapter 2 Zari's POV

I entered the first empty compartment I came across and sat down, placing my cat's cage on the seat beside me. My new cat, Mildred as I had decided to call her, let out a loud meow and I lent down and peered through the bars of the door to the cage.

"Hey sweetie," I cooed at Mildred. "I'll let you out as soon as I can, I promise."

Mildred mowed again and I laughed, before sitting back in my seat and smiling to myself. I can still remember my joy when my brother had bought home Mildred as a present for me, after he had got over his shook about me being a witch. I had returned home to find a beautiful Black Smoke Maine Coon waiting for me.

I smiled to myself and looked out the window, watching the world go by in a blur. I was still having a hard time believing I was a witch… I mean this wasn't something that happened to real life people, I felt like I'd been thrown into a story book, like my life had suddenly turned into a movie.

'Follow the adventures of Zarina Hendricks, your average girl, as her life is turned upside down as she gets a letter from a mysterious school and learns she's a witch. Will she survive the hazards and perils of the wizarding world? Coming to a cinema near you soon.' I grinned and pulled my mobile phone from my pocket.

"Hello," A timid voice greeted me from the entrance to the compartment. "Can I s-sit with you?"

I looked up and was greeted by the sight of a girl the same age as me, she gaze meet mine before she glanced away shyly.

"Umm," I muttered. "Sure."

She looked up and beamed at me, before falling into the seat across from me. The owl in the cage she was carrying let out a startled hoot at the sudden movement.

I leant forward and looked at the owl.

"Is that a northern white-faced owl?" I asked.

The girl looked up at me and nodded, "Yeah, it is."

I smiled and held out my hand, "I'm Zarina Hendricks."

"Lucy Bell," The girl answered shaking my hand.

Suddenly another person entered our compartment.

"Mind if I join you?" The boy asked, as he sat down.

"Would it matter if I said it did?" I asked, studying him.

The guy shrugged.

"I'm Jason Bennett," He introduced himself.

"Zarina Hendricks," I replied.

"L-lucy Bell," Lucy adds, shyly.

By the time we reached Hogwarts, any one would have thought we'd known each other for years we had just clicked. Lucy Bell was a half-blood and incredibly shy and timid, but it was kind of endearing and Jason Bennett was a muggle born like me, who had a devil may care attitude, which aired on the side of arrogance most of the time… And I just knew it was going to be a fun year.


	4. Chapter 2 Zack's POV

Zack searches for an empty compartment finding one, he sits down on a seat placing his owl leafy on the seat next to him and stares out the window, when a few other kids join him twin girls and a boy "hi I'm maddie " one of the girls says "I'm Jessica " the other girl says "and I'm Andy " the boy says, Zack smiles "I'm Zack" he says they all talk until they arrive at Hogsmead Station and get off the train then go across the lake in a boat and get out of the boats, before walking up to the castle.

When they arrive the wait for a while before entering the great hall to be sorted in to their houses, they reach the front of the hall before stopping and waiting to be sorted, in turn every one is sorted after a while it reaches Zack, the hat is placed on his head "Ravenclaw" he goes and sits down after a while, it reaches a girl who is apparently called "Zarina Hendricks " after a few minutes the hat yells "Ravenclaw"

Zarina comes over and sits down at the table opposite Zack "hi I'm Zachary but everyone calls me zack " he says "Zarina but call me Zari " the girl says and zack smiles at her everyone enjoys the feast, then after they eat they go to the Ravenclaw common room, sit near the Fire and talk before heading off to bed and falling a sleep.


	5. Chapter 3 Zari's POV

"Hey, Lucy," I said as I sat beside her under a tree in the courtyard.  
She grinned up at me from the book she was reading, "Hiya!"  
"What you reading?" I asked glancing over her shoulder.  
"Just trying to catch up on some work," Lucy explained.  
"Need any help?"  
"That'd be great… I'm stuck on this bit here. I don't understand how this-"  
"What's up?" Jason cut Lucy off as he flopped down beside us.  
I couldn't help but glare at him, but he didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by my glare.  
"Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?!" I demanded.  
"Oh, who cares about work!" Jason shrugged. "Lessons are finished for the day, let's go have some fun!"  
I gave him a suspicions glance.  
"What do you have in mind?" I asked. "Because last time you said 'let's go have some fun' we ended up in detention."  
"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "I before you say it… It was not fun!"  
"Oh come on, guys!" Jason disagreed. "How was that not fun?"  
"You almost died!" Lucy scolded him.  
"You're being over dramatic," Jason argued.  
"She's really not," I sighed. "Because, you know, trying to have a picnic on the roof of the astronomy tower is always a great idea."  
"Hey, you two came with me!"  
"Yes, to try and stop you from getting killed by your own stupidity!" I argued.  
"Well," Jason said as he got to his feet. "Are you two coming or what?"  
"You still haven't told what you're planning," Lucy pointed it.  
"Well then, you'll just have to come along and find out for yourselves," Jason grinned at us before walking off.  
"Damn him," I muttered as I get to my feet. "Come on, Lucy."  
"We're going after him?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah."  
"If I get another detention, I'm never speaking to either of you ever again!"  
I laughed as we run to catch up with Jason, "You know what they say."  
"Curiosity killed the cat?"  
"No," I replied. "But even if it was, satisfaction bought it back."  
I almost stumbled as Jason suddenly stopped.  
"You've got to be joking!?" Lucy exclaimed.  
Ahead of us was the whomping willow.  
"No," Was all I said.  
"I heard a few fifth years talking about," Jason explained. "Apparently there's a secret passage hidden in its roots."  
"No," I repeated.  
"And just what are you three up to?" A voice behind us drawled.  
I looked round to find Akrius staring at us.  
"Oh, nothing," I answered, rolling my eyes. "We're just here to watch Jason's latest attempt at trying to get himself killed."  
"To think I almost missed the weekly entertainment," Akrius smirked as he walked forward and stood beside me and Lucy.  
"Okay," Jason turned towards us. "On three."  
"No!" I disagree.  
"One!"  
"Jason!"  
"Two!"  
"Are you mad!?"  
"Three."


	6. Chapter 3 Zack's POV

Zack is sitting reading when he hears Zari and looks up at her and her friends messing about by the whomping willow her friend Jason trying to get in to the secret passage and failing miserably getting thrown back away from the tree by one of its massive branches Zack smiles to himself as he hears Zari Laughing at Jason's failure Zack stands up and walks over and Helps Jason Up "you ok mate?" he asks Jason nods Zack walks off and grabs is bag before heading to the common room and writing in his diary sure some might see having a dairy as girly but Zack didn't care he takes his quill and dips it in the ink before writing " I watched Zari today with he friend Laughing and smiling she is so beautiful and have a really pretty laugh I like her a lot as dad would say I like her like a seeker likes the Snitch which I have never really understood but oh well "

~A few months later ~ Zack wakes up on Christmas day opening some presents before heading down to the common room and seeing Zari on the sofa Fast asleep shivering slightly from the cold as last nights fire has gone out Zack pulls his blanket off of his shoulders and covers Zari with it before settling down in chair and reading then writing thankyou letters to his family and friends who gave him gifts that he has opened as he finishes writing one to his auntie Magenta, Zari wakes up "Happy Christmas " Zack says "you too " Zari says smiling at him "I erm I got you a little something "he Says handing her a long thin box with a beautiful bow and falling snowflakes on the moving wrapping paper


	7. Chapter 4 Zari's POV

"Wow," Lucy said, as she watched me do up the clip of the necklace Zack got me for Christmas in her dorm room. "That's beautiful. Who's it from?"

"Zack," I answered before falling backwards on the bed I'm was sitting on, Lucy joined me a moment later.

"He must really like you," Lucy grinned. "Do you like him?"

"Sure," I replied, turning my head to look at her. "He's a great friend."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

I smile and laughed, "Lucy, we're too young to be thinking out that type of thing!"

"You're just too innocent," Lucy disagreed. "My cousin had her first boyfriend when she was in Year six… She also had her first kiss too."

"She hadn't even started secondary school?!" I exclaimed. "But… Why? I mean why does everyone feel the need to date so young, I doubt she even knew what it truly meant!"

Lucy hummed in agreement, "I think Akrius likes you."

"What!?" I exclaimed once more, siting up. "Really!? But we're too-"

"Young," Lucy cut me off. "I know, you said."

I sighed, "I think I'm going to make it a rule, no dating until the third year."

"So…" Lucy said. "What else did you get for Christmas?"

"Not much," I answered. "My parents don't want to send my gifts my owl, so I'll be opening them when I get home at the end of tone school year. What you get?"

"Nothing that interesting," Lucy muttered. "Just clothes mostly and food… I mean who can eat that many chocolate frogs?"

"Jason," I answered automatically. "Me. I could quite happily eat that much chocolate."

"Yeah, you could and I'd be the one dragging you to the infirmary when you're sick later," Lucy pointed out.

I laugh again and Lucy giggles.

"So what did Akrius get you?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"A bracelet," I reply. "Jason got me a comic book."

Lucy nodded but before she could say anything, my owl appeared and flew towards us. I stared at it in surprise and it dropped a latter into my lap. I slowly picked it up and examined it.

"Who's it from?" Lucy asked.

"My brother," I answered.


	8. Chapter 4 Zack's POV

Zack's POV

I Sit pretending to be absorbed in a book but I'm actually looking at Zari and her friends by the fire after a while I get up and leave the common room and Go outside and sit by the Lake then Head in to hogsmead town to have Christmas lunch with my Mum and dad and open gifts from my family I get a quill set from my cousins Alex, Addison, Storm, Freddie and Charlotte, a 1st edition Quidditch through the ages book from my grandmothers cousin Oliver and his wife raven, a new broom from my auntie Morgana and Uncle Scorpious ,10 tickets to the world cup from my Grandparents Thorn and Draco and Money from my Parents.

After lunch and gifts I head back to school and go to the common room I Lay on a sofa and read A book in front of the fire and after a while I Fall asleep I dream.

Zack's Dream

I walk in to a house and walk to the kitchen where I am met with my three children two boys and a girl, twins Sam and Sean and Grace, my wife who looks a lot like Zari walks in to the room I kiss her then kiss her huge belly "Hi Roy" I say rubbing her belly I set the table and eat with my family before putting my three children to bed for the night I then sit on the sofa with my wife and my unborn son and watch TV.

Zack's Pov

I wake up and rub my eyes before sitting up and looking around the common room I spot Zari sitting with her friends chatting about stuff.


End file.
